The Legend that is NARUTO
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: What if naruto isnt just a normal shinobi as he masks everything making people underestamate him but what happens when hes put in team 7 and might have to let it down NaruXHina SakuXLee ocxkiba VOTING OVER sasuxsaru ocxkiba ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**authors notes: This story takes place right at the begining at the naruto anime . sue me if you must but i have never read one page of the naruto manga so i wont be taking anything out of that. in this fic sakura is a uchiha but the only thing different is she has ravenblack hair insted of pink shes also sasuke's sister.itachi is in this fic but hes not evil.ok people um the reason i dont use caps lock on the names i because im lazy i dont want to it doesnt change anything really the blond line names were not rushed i just wanted to make them short the names dont mean anyhting i just made them up**

**the pairings are going to be sasux? you decide that but it has to be a girl sakuxlee and naruxhina nejixten maybe im not sure if im even gonna make them a important part of the story.temxshikaxino again not sure if they will be in the strory much. also haku is a girl so shes up for the pairing with sasuke.also naruto will make more jutsu's and bloodlines in the future like ive already got ways to upgrade his uei or make a new bloodline all together.as for gammer i really dont care what you say if you can understand what it means then i dont need to spell check it.but its my story and i type it how i want to i think its good even if at first i thought i wasnt good at writing storys.just a heads up i also have a story ready for what happened to the uchiha's and what happened to sakura,itachi,and sasuke's clan ill proably tell you at the begining of chapter 3.on why sakura is an uchiha well she an uchiha because i felt like making her on its actually better cause now theirs 3 uchiha's left**

**this is the sasu pairing from the last time i had this on..i took it off so i could make some changes hope you dont mind.**

sasuxino 0 inoxshika if ino doesnt go for sasuke

sasuxsaru 2

sasuxtemi 0 temixshikamaru if ino doesnt get shikamaru.

kiba:ren doesnt own naruto...or me

ren-sama:i beg to differ on that last part kiba-kun

kiba:gulp

**anyways i think ive said enough**

**kyuubi talk**

**_kyuubi thought_ **(naruto cant hear this)

_thoughts_

_**inner sakura**_

_inner hinata_

**naruto talking to kyuubi or his thoughts**

**----chapter 1-----**

A 12 year old boy with bright blond hair in a bright orange jacket and pants that most people call a 'here i am kill me' suit was running down a road thinkning one thing._**DAMN IRUKA-SENSEI IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR BEING LATE'**._ This boy is called uzumaki naruto the loudest ninja in konoha(village hiddin in the leafs).He went to a ninja academy and today was the day before the genin exams and his iruka-sensei was going to get him a bowl of ramen if he got on time today.sadly his alarm clock went off at a wrong time due to his electrcity going out.Uzumaki naruto lived alone all his life with the village hating him calling him 'kyuubi brat' and 'demon' or the ever popular 'dumb fox'.

naruto had finally arrived at the academy.he ran up to the gate of the academy and rushed through but not before he tripped over somthing on the ground and landed on some one.when he looked up he saw the most beutiful girl he had ever seen lavender eyes that shinned when the sun hit them,blue hair that also shinned,slightly pale skin,but what naruto found really cute was the large blush she had on her cheeks she was the one the only hyuuga hinata true he had met her before but everytime he saw her she looked more beutiful to him and he didnt know why.naruto quickly got up off of her and helped her up.

"sorry i wasnt watching where i was going"said naruto rubbing the back of his head

"its,its...its okay...naru...to.-kun" _KISS HIM KISS HIM_ '_no...no..no.no.n.i co.uldn.t do tha.t .to him'even though you want to 'SH..U..T U.P.' _hinata's cheeks went really red

**'thats really cute'**thought naruto. "ano...i have to get going now still im sorry about what happened hinata-chan" hinata gasped '_h.e h..ehe...h..ehe.he..h..ehehe..h.e.hehe call...ed me C...H.AN' YES SCORE ONE HINATA YOUR GOING DOWN SAKURA NARUTO-KUN WILL BE MINE_ yelled inner hinata inner hinata is like hinata counter part thats in her mind sakura has the same thing but whats weird is sakura doesnt know anything about it but hinata knows everything about hers.except how she got it why she got it and when she got it. naruto had a crush on sakura and as soon as hinata heard inner hinata was always trying to make plans to kill sakura.hianta had always liked naruto ever since they met.hinata was a shy girl on the out side but in battle she can KICK YOUR ASS.

"WELL SEE YA LATER HINATA-CHANNNN"yelled naruto as he ran down the hall way and toward iruka's class room.hinata soon followed after slightly getting over the chan thing.

sakura,ino,shikamru,kiba,shino,chouji,sasuke,and a army of possibly insane fan girls came into the room and sat down. (heres a seating chart)

( Un un immportant)

Un Un Un Hinata Naruto Kiba Shino chouji shikamaru

Ino Sasuke Sakura Un UN UN Un UN UN

Un UN UN UN UN UN UN UN UN

Iruka(not here yet)

Sakura looked back and hinata and naruto and she saw hinata smiling and looking at naruto while he was 'asleep' with his head in his arms.sakura got really mad secretly she had loved the blond like another brother .'_damn you hinata trying to take naruto.' **YOUR GOING DOWN HYUUGA**_ _bring it sissy **OH ITS ON**_ (insert inner hinata thrashing inner sakura here).everyone in the room could see sparks fall between the two withc made everyone slightly scoot away from the soon to be fight everyone but naruto who was still 'asleep'. the reason sakura hates hinata's crush on naruto is because she wants whats right for her 'brother' and she doesnt know if hinata is the right girl for him.(overprtective much)

then Iruka stpped into the room."ok class first off-huh" Iruka looked at the sparks flying between hinata and sakura as they glared at eachother.iruka sighed and turned his attention to a certain blonde.he picked up a eracer off the chalk board."naruto WAKE UP" he then throu the eracer at naruto.what happened next surprised everyone(and took hinata and sakura out of their galring match)naruto flicked it and it landed back on the chalk board.naruto lifted his head up his eyes half open but went back to normal when he slipped half of his 'mask' back on.really he had been up the whole time but he wanted people to think he was asleep.

"somthing wrong iruka-sensei"he said before yawning and rubbing his eye

"nevermind naruto"iruka then turned to the chalk board behind him. '_was it luck or skill'_ thought iruka and almost everyone else in the room only a few people had different thoughts.

_'sooo troublesome'_

_'my bugs since somthing strange about him'_

_amazing naruto-kun' YES THATS MY NARUTO-KUN_

_'GO NARUTO'** ALRIGHT NARUTO**_

_'dobe...hn'_

_'zzzzzzzzzzzz'(kiba)_

_'zzzz'(akamaru)_

_'i wonder if sasuke will notice me...or shika-KUNNNN' _

_'munch-heh-munch-naruto-munch-is more -munch- then meets the eye-Munch-chips-munch-rule'_

"well any way class today we will be reviewing the henge no jutsu" many awwws were heard in the class room."FIRST UP uzumaki naruto"

naruto sighed and went to the front of the room eyes half open.he put up a seal and iruka prepared for anykind of prank...but none came the smoke from the jutsu cleared and there stood iruka not missing a thing except his eyes were half open."am i done now" said 'iruka'

"uh yeah good job naruto" 'Iruka' then turned into naruto and walked back to his seat beside hinata and put his head in his arms again.everyone just stared at him until iruka said."NEXT SASUKE UCHIHA"

--two minutes later--

"okay class with that out of the way...hmm well thats pretty much it..okay i guess class is over have a nice day" iruka then left the room

everyone cheered and either jumped out the window ran out the door or...ran away from insane fan girls...or in naruto,hinata,and sakura's case just stayed there.

both hinata and sakura glared at eachother then looked at naruto.hinata poked him then sakura came over and poked him. he didnt budge."um nnn.n.n.arto..-kun..clas..s..is..over"said hinata

"i know"said naruto

"then why are you still sitting here baka" said sakura

"because...i dont feel like going home yet"

"why"

"because"

"BECAUSE WHY"

"i dont feel like it"**'hey wait a sec...I SHOULDNT BE ACTING LIKE THIS SHIT I FORGOT TO PUT MY 'MASK' ON'**

"NARUTO" sakura then punched him in the head leaving a huge bump

"OW" yelled naruto as he shot his head up. "why did you do that sakura-chan"

"because"

"because why"

"because i felt like it" stated sakura

**'well that was mean'**"so why are you two still here anyways" asked naruto

"WE WERE WAITING ON YOU BAKA"

"why its not like im anyone to wait for"

"uhhhh" '_SHIT' **poor naruto**_

"n..naruto-kun" hinata could tell he forgot to put his mask up she knew about it she saw it slip sometimes and when it did it was when he was training.she couldnt believe how good he was when he trained he could proably take out three chuunin with the skills she saw.but when he had the mask off you could see in his eyes that he was sad,angry,and worst of all in a lot of pain also when he had his mask off he had a IQ that riviled shikamaru's infact when he puts his mask on half way hes like shikamaru with out the troublesome catch frase.

"hey naruto why dont we go get some ramen or somthing hinata can come"

**KIT come on its time to train**

**right**

**put more weight to your weights and go to your house**

**HAI KYUUBI-SENSEI**

**what have i told oyu about calling me that call me kyuubi-san or kyuubi**

**right sorry kyuubi-san **

naruto was trained by the demon inside of him the kyuubi that attacked konoha 12 years ago.he only attacked it because a konoha ninja's killed his kits and mate and he wanted revenge even if it meant destoying his friends at konoha like the fourth hokage witch didnt kill the kyuubi but sealed it inside naruto his son witch kyuubi told naruto about.

"sorry hinata-chan sakura-chan i have to go" said naruto as he put up a seal and started to get up. but as soon as he did he tripped down the stairs and left a HUGE 20 feet hole in the floor.sakura and hinata eyes went VERY WIDE (think of the big white eyes with black marks on the egde in animes).naruto got up and started to rub the even bigger bump on his head._**WHAT THE HELL **NARUTO-KUN CAN ACTUALLY MAKE THAT BIG OF A HOLE_

**kyuubi-san remind me to get new shoes**

**right**

"huh i wonder why i didnt notice the hole in my shoe"said naruto as he went to the door leaving a still shocked hinata and sakura

-----clearing near naruto's house-----(theres a small lake and its surrounded in trees)

**ready kit**

**yeah**

**ok make 20 clones and make them all look like the bastard then go to the lake over there put a large tree trunk in it and make sure it floats then put a leaf on your head and dont let it fall as you walk on water and keep your foot from going off the slippery tree trunk...got it this is a test of great chakra control. also i want you to practice the bloodlines you made**

**hai kyuubi-san**

naruto did the first part and as he got one foot on the log his first blood line activated. his eyes became clear like a hyuuga but his were blue and he had no viens on the side.this blood line he calls uei (just made it up) its the same as the byakugan but his was stronger and could see if anyone was a enemy or ally.then he ativated his second bloodline his hair turned a brightwhite and his hands began to glow white. this one is called ieun(also made up)this takes chakra from other life forms and puts them into pure light chakra for more powerful moves or for making more chakra when he is out it also can make chakra form into different things.then he activated his last bloodline and his hair began to have black lines in it and a black light began to form in the white light.this was called nuei what this one does is it can put chakra into other things from himself also he can make jutsu's with no hand signs also he can make chakra appear out of thin air then use ieun to form it into somthing else.he began to make balls of white blue and black chakra form around him while standing on water with one foot and standing on a log with another and keeping a leaf on his head with his clones of sasuke(hahah) doing the same.

----hokage's office---

the hokage was watching naruto with a crystal ball and with wide eyes along with iruka,Jiraiya,kakashi,kurenia,gai,asuma,and hiashi."what the hell is that"said asuma

"it looks to me like its chakra control asuma"said the hokage with a slight smirk

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN I MEAN WHAT IS THAT HE DOING WITH THE CHARKA IN THE AIR AND HOW IS THE DEADLAST DOING ALL THIS ANYWAYS" yelled asuma

"iruka didnt you say he was the dead last of the whole school" asked hiashi

"he he he is hes never done anything like this before" said iruka

"hmm it seems that he doesnt want anyone to know" said kakashi

"i dont understand that"said jiraiya

"i mean he doesnt want people to know hes good so they'll either underestamate him or just ignore him all together"

"THIS BOYS SPRING TIME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHT"

"shut it gai" said kurenai

"yes ma'am"

"anyways i suppose you know why i called you all here"said the hokage

"yes sir" said everyone but hiashi and jiraiya and gai

"you are to pick out your teams of the best ones that will graduate witch are shino,kiba,hinata,sakura,sasuke,ino,shikamaru,chouji,and if he wants to show some power naruto at least this is what iruka told me" said the hokage "so who wants who"

"hokage-sama i would like to have four students"said kakashi

"very well"

"i would like naruto uzumaki sakura and sasuke uchiha and...(guess who)hinata hyuuga"

"WHAT I CAN NOT ALLOW THAT"yelled hiashi

"why not its not because of naruto is it"

"huh...HAHAHAHAH no no no its not that its just that you just made a group of rivals" said hiashi while everyone stared at him with wide eyes "oh you dont know do you sasuke and naruto are rivils and sakura and hinata are rivils"

"they are i knew about sasuke and naruto but sakura and hinata weird"said kakashi

"the pink haired one doesnt like hinata's crush on naruto as such she developed a rivalery between the two"

"i see"said kakashi

"why dont you care that he is in hinata group i thought you hated naruto"said jiraiya

"huh i dont hate naruto hes my friends son and...heheh hinata is his fiancé" said hiashi with a stern look(kinda he was trying not to burst out laughing)

"NANI THEY ARE ENGAGED"yelled kurenia

"yep"

"since when"

"since they were born i guess"

everyone was staring at him wide eyed. "what"asked hiashi

"enough about naruto and hinata's...arangement...let us first find out what naruto is doing"said kakashi

"yeah i want to find out what this brat is doing"said jiraiya

---back to naruto--

**kit**

**ya i know their watching me**

**and you dont care?**

**no they cant copy this because of my uei bloodline plus i doubt they will tell anyone**

**right _making this bloodlines is a very special talent kit...i just hope you know that_**

**kyuubi-san its getting late you should go to sleep**

**oi i stay with you till your done training no sooner**

**fine then im going to bed in 1 hour**

**okay make sure you keep this up till then it will help your control and reserves**

**right**

-back in the office 30 minute later-

"HE HASNT DONE ANYHTING DIFFERENT FOR A HALF HOUR"yelled jiraiya

"but the question is jiraiya is how he is still doing it"said the hokage

"huh"

"it looks to me like that chakra could defeat at least 20 highly trained chuunin"

"hes right maybe i should go and see how much he is-" said hiashi but he was cut off

"hiashi if you go down there...you'll be blind for a days"said kakashi

"and how do you know that"

"if he drains that much chakra think about how much is just lingering there"

"i...see your point kakashi"

----another 30 minutes later----

"damn with all that chakra he could kill 3 jounin"said jiraiya

"you dont think...its kyuubi's chakra"said kurenia

"no its not kyuubi chakra is red all i see is white black and blue"said hiashi

"okay so blue is naruto's chakra but whats with this black and white chakra"said gai

"i suppose its part of the things hes doing...i will call him here after hes done and ask him about it"said the hokage

"may we stay would we like to know too"said jiraiya

"if he wants extra people to know and...if he wants anyone to know at all"

"right"

---back to naruto---

**okay kit times up hurry before some one comes**

**right** naruto then turned off all his bloodlines, the leaf fell off his head, and his foot slipped off the tree trunk and landed on the water and the balls of charka around him along with the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke or a bright light.he then walked to the edge of the lake and preformed a couple of seals and dissapeared in a blast of black,white,red,and blue flames.

--hokage's office (again)---

"where did he go" said hiashi

"where did who go"said a voice behind hiashi.everyone turned and looked behind and saw naruto standing there calmy with his back on a wall.

"when did you get there"asked jiraiya "i didnt see you come in"

"you guys are blind if you couldnt see my flames"

"naruto you knew we were watching didnt you"said the hokage with a smile naruto smiled back

"of course i could sence your charka from the crystal ball"

"WHAT" yelled kurenia "that impossible to do not even the byakugan can see this far"

"ah but i can with my uei"

"uei"asked everyone in the room

"yes uei my blood line"

"naruto you dont have a blood line like that" said the hokage

"i made it"

everyone was staring at him wide eyed.everyone but the hokage and kakashi they gave naruto a look like that but it was smaller

naruto sighed "i guess i should tell you...i made 3 blood line uei,ieun,and nuei i made them while i was reading about bloodlines"

"you made bloodlines..." said gai as he put his head down and everyone but naruto plugged their ears. "THIS IS TRULY THE POWER OF THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH" SUPER YELLED GAI. naruto yawned.

"well mister spring time of youth i must be going.. using all that chakra has made me tired"

"naruto" started the hokage "i want you to know...keeping that 'mask' of yours up isnt smart it will hurt you and those around you when you finally let it down"

"i know jiji" said naruto " demo...im not going to let it down until...i finish my training..oh right heres a scroll the kyuubi wanted to give you BYE" said naruto as he bursted into flames again leaving a very shocked room of people. the hokage opened the scroll and it told the story about why the kyuubi attacked konoha and a 2 notes.written by naruto but throught by the kyuubi. (kyuubi had control of naruto when he wrote the scroll)

notes on scroll:** the man that led the ninja's that killed my kits and mate was a tall man with white skin purple tounge yellow slited eyes with purple markings around them and looked slightly like a snake his name was...orochium(**you probaly thought i was going to say orochimaru didnt you well no i wasnt)** brother of the konoha sennin orochimaru(**yes brother)

note two:**orochium is dead i killed him when i found him beside my kits and mate and i made sure that he couldnt be revived by anyone...also i want you to make sure naruto the boy im in right now has...at least some happiness in his life if i were to ever leave him for some reason**

"well then this changes everything"said the hokage as he told everyone to tell the village about the scroll

--1:00 in the morning--

"HOKAGE-SAMA WHY DID YOU CALL ALL OF US HERE"yelled a villager the hokage had told every adult in the village to come here at 1:00 when their children were asleep

"SCILENCE I HAVE CALLED YOU ALL HERE BECAUSE I WISH TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH OF THE KYUUBI ATTACK"

everyone started mumering about somthing until one villager shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE KYUUBI ATTACKED US BECAUSE HES A MOSTER JUST LIKE THAT BO-" the villager was cut off by 50 anbu surrounding him along with itachi in his weasel anbu uniform.

"naruto isnt a monster and neither is kyuubi stay quiet for five minutes and let the hoakge talk or ill slit your vocal cords and you wont be able to talk ever again"said itachi with a kunai right above the villager's vocal cord(i dont really know where that is).the man stared to sweat but grew scilent either way

the hokage chuckled a bit at itachi's actions but it stopped as he grew serious. he then yelled out "I WISH TO TELL THE THE TRUE REASON FOR THE KYUUBI ATTACK NOW AND A SECRET THAT WAS NOT TOLD TO ANY OF YOU IN CASE NARUTO WAS PUT IN DANGER" the hokage paused for a minute."THE REASON THE KYUUBI ATTACKED IS BECAUSE OROCHIUM OROCHIMARU'S BROTHER HAD KILLED KYUUBI'S KITS AND MATE WITH LEAF NINJA'S THE KYUUBI KILLED OROCHIUM FOR HIS CRIME AND THEN KILLED THE NINJA'S BUT HE DIDNT STOP THERE HE WAS BLINDED BY RAGE AND ATTACKED KONOHA FOR REVENGE"he paused again."ALSO I WISH TO TELL YOU THAT THE FOURTH WHO SEALED THE KYUUBI IN NARUTO WAS...NARUTO'S FATHER"ended the hokage as he left.everyone then felt sorry for ever treating naruto the way they did and wanted to say that they were sorry but they knew they couldnt...why? because he was asleep and everyone was tired.they all left to their homes and went to bed.even the hokage.

little did they know that naruto was up the whole time on a roof and was smiling not a fake one but a real one.

**_'maybe now the kit can be happy even with out his mask' _come on kit time for bed**

**hai kyuubi-san**

---end chapter---

WELLLLLLLLLL WHAT DO YOU THINK REVIEW PLZ


	2. Chapter 2

AUthors intro

gai-sensei:YES A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH

ren-s: YES THE POWER OF YOUTH DRIVES US

lee:YES THE POWER OF YOUTH DRIVES US

gai-sensei:AHHH MY STUDENTS I AM SO PROUD OF YOU

lee and ren:THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI

**this is now also what is read in scrolls books or notes as well **

ren-sama(the real one):okay my clone xcaped and became a gai clone thats just great anyways the capter begins

NOW--chapter 2--

--iruka's class room--

"ok class today is the genin exams so please when you are called come into this room"said iruka "okay first up is hinata hyuuga"

--2 minutes later---

"okay next NARUTO UZUMAKI" '_come on naruto i know you can do this easy'_

**COME ON KIT ITS YOUR TURN SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT**

**right ** said naruto to kyuubi with a sweat drop

naruto then stepped in the room and there was a desk with iruka and mizuki behind it."ok naruto you must preform the buunshin jutsu"said iruka

"hai iruka-sensei" naruto put up a seal and smoke came up when the smoke cleared their was naruto and a very sick looking clone

**WHAT THE HELL**

**uhh sorry kit um...my chakra went into the jutsu and messed it up a little...**

**A LITTLE GOD DAMN IT**

**sorry kit**

then iruka said the three words he never wanted to say. "naruto YOU FAIL"said iruka

"come on iruka he did make a clone"said mizuki naruto tried to activate his uei but he couldnt because of kyuubi's chakra still going through him

"sorry but all the other students made aleast 3 clones and...naruto only made one and it looks almost nothing like naruto"

naruto ran out of the room and he didnt notice mizuki's smirk or iruka calling out to him even hinata,sakura,and even sasuke giving him a sad look.

---outside the academy---

naruto was sitting on the swing with a sad look not noticeing the sad look the adults and kids gave him.

**damn it why then why did it have to happen then**

**sorry kit**

**its okay kyuubi-san it wasnt your fault**

**but still im sorry**

"oi naruto i know another way you can pass"said a voice from behind naruto

naruto looked over his shoulder and saw mizuki."is that so mizuki-sensei"said naruto still sad

"ya come to the monument at 10:00 tonight and ill tell you how to do it"

"ok if you say so"

**kit you sure**

**if it will help me pass then sure**

**okay kit its about 5:00 right now so go get a little rest**

**right**

"bye mizuki-sensei"

"bye naruto" '_kyuubi brat ill never forgive you so ill just kill you and get the whole village on you all over again hahahahah'_

---5 hours later at the monument---

naruto and mizuki were sitting down and looking down at the village. "okay naruto all you need to do is take the sacred scroll and learn a jutsu from it" said mizuki

"huh the sacred scroll"asked naruto he never knew that there was a sacred scroll

"ya it contains many jutsu's its about your size its yellow and has a brown seal on it"(not sure if thats true)

"ok i got it"

---hokage's place---

"lets see it should be around here " said naruto going through a large number of scrolls

"naruto what are you doing here at this time"said a voice

naruto didnt answer for he knew that voice was the hokage's so he put up a seal and in a poof of smoke there stood a tall blond haired girl with two pony tails and smoke covering her 'areas' she had whiskers and bright blue eyes.the hokage fell back in massive nose bleed and went unconious.**perverted hokage geez what a great man**

**your one to talk **

**whats that supposed to mean**

**dont make me put the images of a certain lavender eyed girl in your head again**

**no nonononono dont do that again i think i lost too much blood the last time**

**hahahhahah perverted child**

**SHUT UP**

naruto then started to look for the scroll again ignoreing the laugh from the kyuubi.finally he found it and tied it on his back and jumped out a window.

----clearing near naruto's house----

naruto was standing at the edge of the lake scroll open and all he read the first jutsu it was a jutsu for training called time warp jutsu he read the info on it

**Time warp jutsu **

**seals are:tiger dog dragon**

**was created by the first hokage rank:kaze**

**info:this jutsu makes you go into another space and time making the normal time freeze completely perfect for training and resting takes a lot of chakra depending on how much chakra you put into it is how slow the time stream is meaning if you put half a chuunin's chakra in it it can make 1 year 1 second or if you put a kaze chakra in it it can make 50 years one second age will not change in this jutsu put your figure might if you train in taijutsu also some of your body parts will become more mature.**

**note:this is a dangerous jutsu if you stay for more then 70 years in its time if you stay that long your charka will most likely be gone**

**hmmm interesting i can use this and learn this whole scroll this rules**

**good thing that bastard told you about this eh**

**no kidding good thing he didnt know i had my uei on and saw he was a enemy**

**its also a good thing my chakra came back when it did too**

**enough chitchat lets go train hmmm how many years should i put in it**

**i say about 40 you can learn the scroll by then and if not copy the rest down**

**good idea kyuubi-san maybe they'll give me idea's for new jutsu's or bloodlines too**

naruto then performed the seals and a black dome surrounded him the next thing he knew he was in a forest surrouned in trees with a lake to the left just like the clearing near his house the only thing that was different was that the sky was lightblue the trees were gray the water was red and there was no buildings insight."alright lets get to work"

-1 second later in present time-

naruto was sitting in the clearing panting a little to normal people's eyes you would see no difference at how he looked but to a trained shinobi you could see his mustles bigger his clothing was ruffed up and tattered his wisker marks were a little lighter he was taller about 5.7 his blond hair was longer and spikyer and his blue eyes were a little darker and his face was more mature looking.all in all he looked almost nothing like a 12 year old he looked more like the fourth hokage but with a orange suit.

---meanwhile in at the hokage's place---

after waking up after his uh...'nap' the hokage sent all the chuunin and jounin after naruto along with iruka and mizuki after learning that naruto took the sacred scroll. '_well ill find naruto with my crystal ball and see what hes up to i doubt he'd steal the scroll without a reason but still i must find out this reason if its a good one well then no harm done...it was proably mizuki again'_

--back with naruto---

iruka landed in the clearing right behind naruto.

"NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THE SCROLL"yelled iruka **time to act the part**

naruto just looked up before grinning."ne ne iruka-sensei i learned a jutsu from the scroll so do i pass"**more like fifty jutsu's**

"huh where did you get that idea"asked iruka before he pushed naruto away and got pinned to a tree with kunai

"HAHAHAHA good job iruka i would have never found him with out you"yelled a figure from a tree

naruto and iruka knew that voice it was mizuki.** right on time**

**glad hes not kakashi eh**

**no kidding**

"ok naruto give me the scroll"said mizuki from the tree

"NO NARUTO DONT GIVE HIM THE SCROLL"

"come on naruto give me the scroll you'll never understand it i can help you"

"um mizuki this is a trick isnt it"said naruto with a face that said 'do i give a shit at what you can do' witch made iruka and mizuki flinch slightly after taking a good look at him they both had one thought

_'he looks like the fourth'_

"ha your smarter then you look naruto now give me the scroll before i kill you"said mizuki pulling out a kunai

naruto yawned and put his hands in a cross sign and in a HUGE poof of smoke that could be seen through out the village there was now at least 1000 naruto clones in the area each one with a stern look on its face."prepare your self for my KAGE BUUSHIN NO JUTSU"every naruto began to attack mizuki

---2 minutes later---

mizuki was on the ground with bruzes all around his body and blood coming from his mouth head and nose."heheheh i think i overdid it"said naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"hey naruto come over here and close your eyes"said iruka with a smile

"huh uh ok" naruto went over closed his eyes and felt somthing go on his head.

"ok naruto you can open them now"said iruka. naruto opened his eyes and has they opened they widened iruka's headband was gone and was on his head."good job naruto you graduate lets go for some ramen"said iruka beofre you got trackled by naruto

"THANK YOU IRUKA-SENSEI"

"hahahahhahaha"

--hokage's office--

_'hahahahah good job naruto hmm if iruka knew my plan he wouldnt have graduated naruto but oh well it would have ended up the same i was just going to let naruto graduate anyways'. _thought the hokage has he blew puff of smoke out of his pipe.'_lets see what will await you in the future naruto'_

---the next day iruka's class room--

"ok class i will now tell you your genin teams"said iruka"ok team 7 sensei kakashi genin team will be uzumaki naruto,sakura uchiha,sasuke uchiha, and..._heh this will make two people faint_ hyuuga hinata" as if on cue naruto and hinata both fainted both thinking '_ill be on _**hinata**_/naruto's team' YA BABY _ _**heh well now this will be great for making more images of the girl and touturing the kit BWAHAHAHAHHA god im evil.**"_uh anyways team 8 under kurenia' s lead(cant remember last names)shino,kiba and (oc) Saru Nara(shikmaru's sister)...team 9 under asuma's lead ino,shikamru, and chouji that is all"

-1 hour minutes later after naruto and hianta woke up--

"GAHH WHERE IS HE HES LATE"yelled sakura

**prank time**

naruto got up and put a eracer on the door at least that what everyone thought he did do that put he also preformed hand seals.he went back to his seat and chuckled.

"naruto"started sasuke "i doubt that willl work i mean hes a-" he was cut short by a guy with silver hair coming through the door only to be hit by a eracer a bucket off water,mud,water again,and worst of all pink hair dye.the now pink haired man glared at a naruto,hinata,and sakura laughing their guts out while sasuke was trying to not laugh and failing miserably.

"my first impresion of you guys is...i hate you" said kakashi as they were still laughing. " anyways meet me at on the roof"

"hey guys come over here"said naruto after calming down a little.everyone went over to naruto."okay hinata-chan grab my hand you to sakura-chan and sasuke you grab sakura's hand"everyone did as they were told and then in a bright yellow flash they appeared on the roof and almost making kakashi fall off the roof in surprise, everyone let go of each other and sat down hinata and naruto on the left where as sakura and sasuke were on the right everyone there was looking at naruto.

"naruto what..how...did you do that that was my sensei's jutsu"said kakashi his hair back to its normal silver

"huh what do you mean what jutsu"lied naruto

"naruto that was the shuushin jutsu wasnt it"

"shuushin whats that"

"fine fine if you dont want to tell me thats fine okay now tell me about your selves"said kakashi

"what do you mean sensei"asked sakura

"you know your likes dislikes hobies and dreams for the future"

"why dont you go first kakashi-sensei"said sakura

"um im kakashi hatake i like a lot of things i also hate a lot of things my hobies... dreams of the future havent really thought about them"

"well that was usuless all we really know is his name"whispered sakura getting a nod from all the other genin

"okay now you blondy" said kakashi looking at naruto

" um okay my name is naruto uzumaki i like ramen training and learning new jutsu's i dislike people who treat others like shit with out knowing anything about them also the three minutes it takes to make ramen my hobies are heh well thats for you to find out my dreams of the future is to be the hokage and to be the most powerful ninja in all the land so i can protect the village"** heheheh dodging the hobies eh kit**

**SHUT UP KYUUBI they would think im weird if they knew i like gardening and what i do for the bugs and animals even if i do nice things its still pretty weird for me to do that**

"okay good you next"said kakashi now looking at hinata

"ano...ok _come on hinata you can do this dont stutter be brave like naruto_ **come on hinata-chan you can do it** **_come on hinata_** my name is hinata hyuuga i like.."she looked at naruto" i dislike people who treat others badly and hurt innocent people my hobies are gardening training and um... my dreams of the future is to become head of my clan and ..."she looked at nartuto.everyone but naruto stared at her and were surprised at her lack of stutter where as naruto was proud of hinata.

**go hinata-chan**

_**he has no idea that she looked at him when she paused does he**_

_**ALRIGHT HINATA **_

_**nope**_

"good okay next you"said kakashi looking at sakura

"ok im sakura uchiha i like my brothers itachi,sasuke, and my friend whos like a brother naruto"said sakura everyone looked at sakura who was smiling sasuke smirked and naruto looked a bit confused but just shrugged it off hinata was glad sakura didnt like naruto like she did and thought she might have a better chace then she thought and kakashi looked like he didnt care."um i dislike people who underestamate me or my friends my hobbies are training with my brothers kicking sasuke's ass and my dreams of the future is to be a powerful medic nin with a wonderful husband"

"ok next you mr.sunshine"

sasuke gritted his teeth but answered anyways."everything is the same as my sister's except my dream of the future is to be the anbu captain like my brother and reviving my clan"

"good now thats thats settled go to training ground 7 for a test to see if your fit to being genin and dont eat breakfest...you'll puke"kakashi then left in a poof of smoke

"who wants to go get some ramen and pack breakfest tomarrow cause you know hes going to be late again"said naruto as everyone nodded and went to the ramen stand

----end chapter---

ren's clone:YES ANOTHER YOUTHFUL CHAPTER DONE

gai-sensei:YES MY STUDENT NOW LET US RUN AROUND KONOHA 500 TIMES AND IF WE CANT DO THAT WE WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA 1000 TIMES ON OUR HANDS

lee and ren's clone:HAI GAI-SENSEI

gai lee and ren's clone start to run around konoha

ren-sama:rrrright anyways i need votes on who to pair sasuke with and also i will tell you what saru looks like

**Saru has brown hair that goes to her shoulders bright green eyes she wares a dress like sakura buts its black and has the nara clan marking on it she's better at her shadow jutsu's then shikamaru but she is not as smart but her taijutsu skills make up for it.**

ren-sama:she and the rest of the genin besides kiba and shino wont pop up much in this story mainly cause i dont really know most of their moves and stuff

kiba:hey ren

ren-sama:KIBA-KUN COME ON LETS GO GET SOME DINNER

kiba gets draged by ren

kakashi:right well bye i hope they dont do anything to serious


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTES:ok people in this chapter what happened to the uchiha clan will be told and by the way sakura and sasuke willl proably get their sharingon the same way they did in the anime i havent really thought about it.

ren-c(cclone):ANOTHER YOUTHFUL CHAPTER IS HERE

lee:OH REN CLONE HOW RIGHT YOU ARE

kiba:what the hell is going on here

ren:dont ask(damn clones)

gai:OH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS AND THE YOUTHFUL REN-SAMA AND KIBA HOW ARE YOU

kiba and ren:SHUT UP AND DIE

gai lee and ren-c:O.O

---chapter 3---

-uchiha mansion--

itachi uchiha was training in the back yard of the uchiha mansion that is only used by three people him and his siblings.sakura,sasuke,and itachi are the only uchiha left because of Oruchen Uchiha(made up char) went rouge and killed them all .he could remember it clearly.

-flash back-

itachi,sasuke,and sakura were standing in the hokages office in a meeting the hokage had let itachi bring sasuke and sakura so they could see why itachi was so tired when he came home,then there was a huge wave of chakra coming from the uchiha mansion itachi,sasuke,and sakura didnt need to wonder what it was they quickly jumped out the nearest window and ran to the mansion.when they got there they saw all of their family scattered across the place and in the middle was their mother and father.sakura,and sasuke started to cry while itachi held back his tears and looked for who killed them.he looked back at his mother and father and there standing over them was his best friend Oruchen Uchiha his Mangekyo Sharingan on.(oruchen looks like itachi but with gray hair)

"itachi"said oruchen with a insane smile. "i bet you figured it out...i killed them all"

"why"said itachi calmly

"i wanted to test my skill"

"i see well i am sorry old friend but i won't forgive you for this"said itachi bringing out a kunai

"HHAHA you cant beat me itachi now then"oruchen brought out a kunai of his own and charged at itachi only to be stabbed by two kunai and one punch to his face.sasuke,sakura,and itachi stood where he once was then turned to him.sasuke and sakura were still crying a little but besides sadness they had rage in their eyes that could make a demon head for the hills."damn it" said oruchen standing up. '_i can beat them their just kids'_

itahchi charge at the him and just as oruchen was about to block his attack a punch from sakura hit him in the face and 3 kunai from sasuke hit him in the legs making his feet buckle and giving itachi enough time to slit his viens open making him die instantly.

-flash back over-

itachi panted and punched a tree making it break.

"ITACHI TIME FOR DINNER"

"comeing sis" said itachi '_god she's loud'_

----hinata's house--

hinata was in her room laying on her bed day dreaming about naruto (of course). '_naruto-kun when will you notice me' hmmm maybe we should make him notice us 'NO the last time i tried to do what you say i wasnt about to face neji-nii-san for a week' fine fine have it your way_

"HINATA-SAMA DINNER IS READY"yelled a branch member hyuuga from down stairs

"COMING"

----naruto's house-

naruto was laying on his couch thinking about to day.** lets see my weights are still a little heavy so i shouldnt make them heaver till i get used to them**

**quit trying to cover up what your really thinking about**

naruto blushed **i dont know what your talking about**

**hahahah sure you dont kit**

**shu..shut up**

**i dont know why you dont just ask her out**

**because...she would never go out with me**

**HA got you**

**huh...DAMN IT**

**HAHAHAHA I KNEW IT**

**SHUT UP**

**ill shut up... AFTER I TORTURE YOU WITH PICTURES**

**WHAT NO!**

pictures of a certain laverender eyed girl start to fill naruto's head. he blushed and had a nose bleed when one picture of hinata in a fox costume went into his head.**cute eh kit**

**yeah...**

**_'good he doesnt even know what hes saying now'._ soo kit do you love her **

**yeah...**

**_'now ive gotta check somting'. _ ramen sucks**

**WHAT NO IT DOESNT **

**ok it doesnt**

**DUH**

**anyways kit go get some rest and eat a big breakfast tomarrow. '_good now i have some black mail on the kit'_**

**fine**

naruto then went to his room and layed on his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-----the next morning 11:57 at the team 7 training ground-----

"hes late"said sasuke leaning on a tree

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS"yelled sakura

"oh...where..are you"said hinata

"maybe hes at the ramen stand or somthing"said kakashi(i bet you proably thought i was talkinga about kakashi)

"no he would have remember to get here by now" said sakura "WHERE ARE YOU DAMN IT NARUTO"

"HEYYY SORRY IM LATE"yelled naruto

"WHERE WERE YOU DAMN IT"

**hmm what would kakashi say ** "sorry sakura-chan a black cat crossed my way so i had to take the long way then a hole appeared in the middle of the road and i fell through it took me awhile to get out" said naruto

"hmm ill have to rememer that one"said kakash. "ok people here the deal what you need to do is take these 3 bells from me before the timer hits 1:00 got it"said kakashi as he put a timer on a tree stump

"but kakashi-sensei theres only 3 bells and 4 of ussaid sakura

"thats right only 3 of you will pass but one will go back to the academy"said kakashi. "ok ready...set...GO"

all for of them vanished from the ground and went to the trees

-------------------end chapter---------------------------------

ren-sama:ok people thats it im tired shut up and review

gai lee and ren-c:OH HOW YOUTH HAS GONE OUT IN THIS POOR GIRL

ren-sama:what ever


	4. Chapter 4

**authors notes:um i dont have anything important to say except...GO GO GO KITSUNE HINA KITSUNE NARU GO GO GO ok im done**

**Ren-C:YES THE YOUTHFULNESS OF MY SELF HAS RETURNED TO NORMAL THANKS TO GAI-SENSEI AND LEE-KUN**

**ReN-S:HELL NO YOU SHOULD THANK KIBA-KUN**

**REN-C:LEE-KUN**

**LEE:YOU CALL REN-CHAN-CLONE-SAN**

**REN-C:I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT**

**-STARTS TO YELL AT LEE-**

**KIBA:ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY**

**----------chapter 4-------**

hinata and naruto were right above sakura and sasuke in the small forest that surrouned the training ground.all four of the soon to be genin could see their sensei's face well kinda he was wearing a mask.

"ok guys we cant really beat a jounin at our skills so lets make a plan"said sakura nods was what sakura got from them."uh...anyone got anyidea's"at this sasuke sweat dropped and muttered"baka".

"ive got one but im not sure if it will work"started naruto."ok hinata use your byakuugan and cover me sakura place traps everywhere under a genjutsu"he got a nod from both of them."and sasuke...we get the fun part"at this sasuke smirked and naruto flashed a foxy grin."ready...set...GO"at these words all 4 of the genins took of in seperate derections

---back in the clearing---

it was nearly 12:10 but he had yet to be attacked by his students kakashi was reading his 'novel' while keeping a eye out for the soon to be genin.he could sence hinata and sakura they were pretty close but not close enough to be noticed by a normal shinobi.sasuke he could sence on a branch near him...but he couldnt sence naruto at all it was like he vanished.'_whered that brat go'_ thought kakashi after getting a blush after reading a 'good part' in his book.suddenly he felt chakra coming from...the ground.he quickly jumped back and watched the ground break through about 2 seconds after he jumped away.

"heh fast as fast as i thought eh kakashi-sensei"said naruto getting out of the hole.naruto then started to form seals faster and faster everysecond."TAKE THIS kemuri zukku(smoke screen) no jutsu"said naruto as he took a deep breath and exhaled a huge cloud of smoke covering kakashi."SASUKE NOW"yelled naruto

"RIGHT"was the response heard as 30 shurikens 15 kunais 3 with exploding tags and 3 smoke bombs went into the cloud."SAKURA"yelled sasuke to a nearby tree

"RIGHT"said sakura as she came down and threw 50 kunai with pink tags on them and then 5 more kunai with exploding tags."HINATA"

then hinata came down and began to form a kaiten around the 4.finally all the explodsive notes exploded along with the pink tags making a HUGE explotion lucky for them the kaiten protected them from the blast and shards of the ground and broken kunai peices.when the smoke from the Enmaku,smoke bombs,and the 'big bang' cleared there stood kakashi with out a scratch.all four of them stood their looking at their sensei with sarrow because they didnt win joy because they didnt feel like a death being on their heart and confusion on how he could dodge the blast.

"my my my what a mess"said kakashi pulling out his book again."oh and by the way"his eye turned into a U shape."you...pass"

"huh"was the genin's 'intellagent' replies

"i said you pass this was merly a test on team work"said kakashi pausing for a minute."i must say im impressed you did a good job even with out the traps that sakura hid"said kakashi."it was a good team work plan naruto first distracted me with the earth cracking so he could make the smoke then sasuke tried to pin me down or kill me then sakura was to take me down if i was still alive and then hinata would protect you with the kaiten and if that failed you would head off to the trees and i would follow only to set about 100 traps off...that was your plan right"all the genin nodded."then its a damn good one if i wasnt a jounin i wouldnt be standing here right now"said kakashi his eye makeing a even bigger U shape.

"YAHOO"yelled naruto as he jumped into the air."SO WHERE GENIN NOW RIGHT"kakashi nodded."YES"hinata giggled a little bit at the way naruto acted.

"calm down naruto-kun"said hinata witha smile...that made naruto get a little red in his cheeks that didnt get noticed by anyone but a certain uchiha.

"sorry hinata-chan"

"all right guys since your genin now how bout a team dinner where we can learn more about eachother"said kakashi.everyone thought for a moment then nodded."also were going to get naruto some new cloths"said kakashi with a eye smile.

"i guess i do need some new cloths"said naruto scratching the back of his head

---cloths store---

sasuke and naruto were walking through some isles looking for new cloths.naruto spotted a suit like gai has witch he made sure to hide behind other cloths so the store didnt lose bussiness for having such a thing.meanwhile sakura and hinata were at a bench outside of the shop while kakashi was doing god knows what.

"hey hinata"

"hai sakura-san"said hinata with a small smile

"did you notice that naruto blushed a little when you said his name"said sakura witha evil grin

hinata blushed a LOT and quickly turned to the ground a mumbled a small."hai"

"i see..you know i think that he like you hinata even when he had a crush on me he didnt blush"

hinata turned more red(if possible)."you..you really think so sakura-san"

"i dont think i know hinata"

"im sure about the first part forehead girl but the last part im not sure of"said a voice from beside sakura.sakura and hinata turned to the voice it was sakura's best friend ino(pig hahahah)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY INO-PIG"

"CLEAN OUT YOUR EARS AND ONCE AND A WHILE AND YOU WOULD KNOW FOREHEAD GIRL..hi hinata"ino got a little wave from hinata who was still a little red."so what were you guys talking about"

sakura sighed."i was talking to hinata about how naruto might like her"

"oh really"said ino with a evil grin that was too much like sakura's...it scared hinata

"yep i think he does because when hinata just said his name and smile he blushed"sakura said with a evil grin now

"i see"ino sighed."so where is the hyper boy anyways"

"where you least expect it"came a voice from no where.all three girls looked around and then looked up to see...naruto. at least they thought it was naruto or maybe the fourth hokage.naruto was wareing the exact same thing the fourth hokage wore but with red black blue and white flames insted of the normal blue and his headband was on his right arm but it now had a black cloth all around it but a hole so it showed the leaf symbol."whats up ladys"said naruto jumping down and landing in front of hinata and sakura.hinata turned very very VERY red and was close to fainting she only had a few thoughts.'_naruto-kun looks...looks'HOT BABY HELL YA 'thats what i was going to say' GASP oh yay my little hinata is growing up  'shut up' fine_

"so what do you think hinata"said naruto with a foxy grin.  
"um um um um"was all that came out of hinata."its uh wonderful naruto-kun"said hinata

naruto's grin went into a smile."thanks hinata-chan its not my battle clothing just somthing that i thought would be nice to be in when were not in battle"

"whats your battle clothing look like naruto"said a now interested ino

"ah thats for me to know and for you not to know"said naruto with a grin while ino just glared at the boy"but if you must know i will tell you that i call the suit 'shadow''"

"why shadow"asked sakura

"because its all black and it can blend into the shadows if you don look close enough when im waring it its almost as if i was the shadow myself"

"cool"said ino"so when are you going to use it"

"when ever i need to ive got it in a scroll right now"said naruto as he grew a large grin."also you might like some of the special effects i addded to it"

"like what"

"all in good time sakura-chan"

"now your sounding like kakashi-sensei"said sakura pointing at naruto and getting a giggle from hinata witch made natuto turn a little red.sakura was justa bout to point it out when she heard.

"lets get going sis,hinata,...dobe"said a voice from behind ino.

_'why the hell is everyone sneeking up on me today'_ thought ino

"IM NOT A DOBE"yelled naruto

"whatever...come on kakashi-sensei wanted us to go to the bridge after you got some cloths...dobe"

"THATS IT UCHIHA...I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPAR"

"a spar thats it"

"heh i wouldnt want you to brake a nail if we fought for real"

"um naruto...i dont have nails HAHAHA behold the uchiha no fingernail jutsu BWAHHA"said sasuke witha evil laugh that freaked everyone out

sakura sighed."now you see why i didnt use that ino it makes the males insane"ino nodded still pretty freaked out

"well anyways naruto i accept your challenge just name when and where"

"how about in the training area where we fought kakashi-sensei after dinner"

"deal"

all the girls sighed and ino said her goodbyes and wished good luck to hinata witch made hianta blush.

--in the clearing after dinner--

the dinner was dull all kakashi did was bring them to a cheep restarant and buy them a little bit of food.but naruto liked it it was like he had a family also he loved to see their faces when he said that he made jutsu's AND bloodlines he also liked it when kakashi started to dance around yelling."OH MY GOD MY SENSEI IS BACK" at the top of his lungs but he got quiet when naruto told him that it was him not the fourth.naruto was laying in a clearing with hianta.sasuke had said that he couldnt spar because he was too drunk witch was true kakashi made him drink FIFTY sake bottles and then had sakura take him home.he also said that e wanted them to report at the bridge at 10:00 everyday for missions and stuff.right now naruto was leaning on a tree with hinata leaning on another tree beside them.little did they know of the 4 sets of eyes on them that belonged to.ino,sakura,sasuke who really just drank fifty bottles of water not sake, and hanabi hinata's little sister.they were all hiding in a tree opposit of naruto.

"so what are they doing"asked sasuke

"well my sister is blushing and looking at naruto while naruto seems to be...looking at somthing"said hanabi

"he might be thinking of hinata"said ino with a evil smirk

"maybe"

-naruto hinata-

"um hi..hinata-chan"started naruto.

"yes naruto-kun'

**shit how am i supposed to say this**. "um would you be um interested in maybe...being my girlfriend"he said with a large blush on his cheeks while all the people in the tree were cheering naruto on not that he could hear them.

hinata just sat there her mouth was hanging open slightly her whole face was red she could barely breath and was about to faint but she managed a."HAI"shouting at the top of her longs before she stood up but as soon as she did she fell on naruto and their lips connected.this made the girls in the trees go wooo and sasuke just smirked.while naruto and hianta where both red and were very surprised but...they didnt take their lips away from eachother.soon after they began to make out naruto was laying on his back with hinata on top of him and he had his hands around her waste while hinata had her arms around his neck.

-about 5 minutes later-

they were still making out the people in the trees had only one thought._'HOW THE HELL DO THEY BREATH'_ all four of them thought with wide eyes.finally naruto and hinata pulled away from each other both having a large blush on their cheeks.

"um..na.naruto-kun"

"yes hinata-chan"said naruto with a kind smile that made hinata almost melt

"um..i just wanted to tell you that...i...i...i LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN"she shouted and planted another kiss onto naruto's lips.

**she loves...me**. after hinata pulled back she looked at naruto's face only to get another kiss.he pulled away and went to her ear and whispered."i love you too hina-hime(i think that means like lover or somthing)"naruto then pulled his head back to the ground and made a smile that hinata did melt to.she fell into his arms witch he rapped around her.

"i love you so much naru-kun"said hinata

"i love you just as much hina-hime my hina-hime" said naruto as sleep took both of them.

then all four of the watchers jumped down from the tree and smiled or smirked at hinata and naruto before walking away.

---later that night--

naruto sat in his room after waking up with hinata in his arms hinata desideded to stay with him tonight so she did.they were now laying in naruto's bed naruto with a blue shirt and pants that were made of silk and hinata with cloths like his but lavender.

"good night hina-hime"

"good night naru-kun" said hinata as they both fell asleep in eachothers arms

---5 days later---

hinata,naruto,sasuke,and sakura were all tired of catching some dumb cat that could stay home at first they felt argry at the cat because it allways attacked naruto but as soon as they saw its owner...they all felt sorry for the cat even kakashi.

"ok then now that you've completed 20 D rank mission even though most were the same"the hokage mumbled the last part."you will be given a C rank mission along with team 8"

"YAHOO"was suddenly heard as kiba jumped into the room with akamaru on his head saru and shino following behind along with their sensei kurenia.

"SOO WHATS OUR MISSION HOKAGE-SAMA"yelled kiba not noticing team 7 or hinata's and naruto's hands together.

"well kiba"said the hoakge with a smile."your mission will to guard the bridge builder tazuna with team 7"at first kiba grinned at having to guard some one but dropped when he heard team 7._'great the only one ill be able to stand is hinata...i wonder if...maybe she might go out with me if i ask her'_ kiba then turned around and noticed 3 things about team 7. 1 naruto looked like the fourth 2 their sensei was reading a perverted book and 3 the most shocking thing was that naruto's and hinata's hands were linked together witch kiba couldnt believe.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO HOLDING HANDS"yelled kiba as all eyes went to hinata and naruto

"oh i dont know maybe because were dating"said...(here it comes)...hinata.no one could believe that hinata actually said somthing like that (exsept naruto)the figured that naruto would say that.kiba was about to yell again when a cough took all attension to the door.there stood a man with with gray hair and about 5 sake bottles on his waste.

"these brats are supposed to protect me they look weak the one with the dog looks the weakest though"said the old man

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"he launched himself at the old man kurenia and kakashi were about to stop him when naruto caught him by the back of his jacket."ILL KILL HIM"

"kiba were supposed to protect the bridge builder not kill him"said naruto

the hokage chuckled softly before dismissing the teams and the builder to do their mission.'_your growing up to fast naruto...im surprised you even managed to change a shy,timid with no confindense into that you certainly have some strange powers naruto-kun'_

---END CHAPTER---

ren-s:finally

kiba:...

ren-s:what?

kiba:nothing

ren-s:tell me whats wrong kiba-kun

kiba:well okay um...LEE AND YOUR STUPID CLONE DESTOYED THE KIBA TREATS FACTORY

ren-s:GASP GASP GSAP pulls out a romote control with a big red button on itwell ill take care of them then this is what they get for destoying your preious kiba-treats factorypresses button

screams of "THE POWER OF YOUTH IS NOT GRATEFUL TO US TODAY" could be hear through out konoha as well as 5000 missles that were locked on to the ren clone and rock lee.

ren-c and lee:runing as fast as they canWELL SEE YOU LATER YOUTHFUL READERS AND PLEASE REMEBER TO MAKE A YOUTHFUL REVIEW

gai:oh my youthful readers please review

ren-s:HEY THIS IS MY STORY BACK OFF..come on kiba-KUNNNN

kiba:okay im coming

i will now put the bloodlines naruto has along with any jutsu's he had used in this chapter or past chapters

bloodlines:

Uei-is like the byuakuugon but can see about 3 miles,it can sense any chakra in those three miles that naruto choses or doesnt chose also it allows him to see if people are enemys allys or neutral.makes the eyes clear like the byuakuugon but does not make vains and is always active after naruto activates it until he deactiveates it.

ieun-this takes chakra from other life forms and puts them into pure light chakra for more powerful moves or for making more chakra when he is out it also can make chakra form into different things.also his hair turns white

nuei- what this one does is it can put chakra into other things from himself also he can make jutsu's with no hand signs also he can make chakra appear out of thin air then use ieun to form it into somthing else.also his hair gets black lines in his hair.

jutsu

Kemuri zukku-makes a huge smoke screen that has chakra in it to confuse the byakuugan,sharingon and any other bloodlines like them. also only the user of the jutsu can see through the smoke without being completly blind but only naruto can see and hear completely in and out of the smoke making smoke bombs and other smoke making items usuless to naruto due to his sence from training with the jutsu.


	5. Chapter 5

**authors notes: sorry about the part with naruto and hianta i meant to put date not girl friend so he would ask "um hinata would you like to go on a date" but i messed up sorry.The shadow as naruto calls it might be in this chapter and i just figured this out but Saru means monkey...i didnt know that when i made the name up.naruto will use some new jutsu's in this chapter.**

**VOTING OVER SASU PAIRING IS SASUxSARU ok then**

**ren-c:YES THE POWER OF YOUTHgets shot in the head by a missle**

**ren-s:oops**

**lee:gasp YOU KILLED THE REN CLONE**

**ren-c:NO THE POWER OF YOUTH REVIEVED ME BWAHAHAHHAH FEAR YOUTH(runs away)**

**lee:(runs with her)**

**ren-s,kiba,gai:(sweat drop)**

**inner sakura is dead...ok not really inner hinata is gone now though...why...because.**

_this is now ichimi talk_ (one tailed)

**---chapter 5---**

Kiba,hinata,naruto,kakashi,kurenai,tazuna(bridge builder),shino,saru,sasuke,and sakura were all walking down a road tazuna was in the back with hianta,kakashi,and naruto beside him sasuke saru and sakura were infront of them and all the others were in front of those three.saru kept looking at sasuke then looking away again everytime his head turned in her direction.sakura noticed saru looking at sasuke and was now thinking of a way to get her brother to look at saru.

they then passed two puddles of water on the ground four people noticed that it hasnt rained in days and that water shouldnt be here.hinata and naruto went up to shino and asked him to put some bugs into the puddle witch he did and not to their surprise they heard a muffled scream when the bug hit the water.

saru pulled out fake glasses(like kabuto's with no glass on them though)and a book and began to read like kakashi.then two figures jumped out from the puddles and rapped their chains around kakashi and shredded him to pieces then disappeared and reappared behind kurenai and did the same to her. they then went after saru who was still reading but as they got close she punched them both in the face with one hand then kicked them in the chest and sent them upward only to get pinned to a tree by sasuke by their chains with a shuriken and kunia

they broke their chains appart then one went after hinata and the other went after tazuna.hinata jabbed the one that went after her in the neck and knocked him out.the other one was kicked by naruto then naruto started to form seals and yelled "Chakra sakebi no jutsu" (chakra shout) a huge wave of blue chakra went out of naruto's mouth and made the figure (witch they now knew was a ninja) get blasted back and hit his head on a tree knocking him out.

"well looks like we werent needed after all"said kakashi jumping down

"looks like"said kurenia now jumping down."good job teams"

" HEY tazuna-san why did thos ninja's attack us this is supposed to be C rank"said Saru

tazuna then explaimed everything about gatou the encomy going down the bridge and why it needs to be built as soon as possible.

"well we will assest you if mine and kurenia's team accept it" all the genin nodded

"right well lets go" kakashi then tied up the two ninja's and put a sign on them that said "bad ninja's captured by team kakashi and kurenia"

----about 5 minutes later---

naruto and sasuke spotted movment in a bush and both threw a suriken in the bush making everyone go on guard.sasuke and naruto looked over the bush and spotted a white rabbit.

**hmmm rabbits don't have white fur this time of year**

**KIT DUCK**

naruto wondered why kyuubi told him to duck but he soon found out why as a huge sword came from the trees as everyone slamed them selfs to the ground to dodge it.a evil laugh came from the tree the sword was now stuck in.everyone looked up to see a shirtless man standing on the sword.

"zabuza momochi the demon hiddin in the mist"said kakashi

"ah so you've heard of me and your sharingon kakashi a.k.a the copy cat nin"said the man known as zabuza."your in my bingo book"

" and your in mine zabuza" kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his sharingon he then turned to the genin(jounin and bridge builder)."you guys take care of tazuna ill take care of him" then kakashi rushed at zabuza as the genin surrounded tazuna

zabuza grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out to the tree landed on the ground and ran at kakashi.he started to form seals and water rose up beside him and made water clones now there was three zabuzas.kakashi destroyed one clone then another then he went after the real one.he slashed through with a kunai only to have 'zabuza' explode into water and appear behind him and cutting through kakashi only for kakashi to explode into water and appear behind zabuza with a kunai at his neck.zabuza laughed and exploded into water and kicked kakashi to a near by river and sealed him inside a water prison.

kurenia got mad and rushed at zabuza only to have a water clone appear and do the same thing to her"

"nice job kurenia"said kakashi

"SHUT UP"yelled kurenia

"GUYS GET OUT OF HERE HES OUT OF YOUR LEADGE" yelled kakashi."THATS AN ORDER"

"kakashi-sensei those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are lower then trash right"said naruto.while kakashi was stunned on how naruto knew what his friend obito said to him along time ago."alright guys heres the plan...hinata kiba sakura hold him off sasuke saru shino back them up ill be right back" then naruto dashed behind a tree.hinata kiba and sakura ran and zabuza as a water clone formed infront of them and knocking them back. sasuke and saru threw shuriken at him but he dodged shino used his bugs to destroy the clones but another clone came up and just about crushed one of his bugs but it went back to shino in time.

then all the genin's and jounin's heard a yell of. "kage kiri no jutsu"(shadow mist) a black mist came around the whole area and only one spot was visable in the center of the mist and everyone could see it as the ground in the area died when they heard yell."shikyo shuuha no jutsu"(death wave).

a dark figure appeared in the center of the dead ground.the figure had black shinobi sandle's with black cloth rapped around them covering the toes and feet.it also had black pants with black bandages near the foot a black sash was blowing in the wind from the figures waiste.the figure had a black jacket like naruto's old jacket but it was black and only black it also had gloves with a black medel plating on the back side.the figure had a hood on its head covering its hair.the figure also had black banadages over its mouth and forhead but you could see one of its eye the other eye was covered by a white patch of hair with black and blue lines the came out of the hood.the figure's eye had no pupil and it was red a slightly slitted.then a demonic killing intent washed over the entire field making everyone but the figure be paralized at the force of it.the intent to kill was so powerful it could send kyuubi head for the hills during his rampage of konoha.

the figure looked at zabuza as a fel wind fell arcross the area and then figure was gone but the black mist was still there.the figure suddenly appeared behind zabuza and tapped him on the neck and said."akumu rando no jutsu"(nightmare land). zabuza went into a red world(i dont know what his fear is but im going to make it somthing stupid just to be funny XD) then pudding fell down from the sky and began to smother zabuza.

"NOOOO NOT THE PUDDING"yelled zabuza in the real world.everyone sweat dropped even the masked figure.then zabuza feel over making the water prisons break and his clones disappear he landed on the edge of the water.

--in a near by tree--

"damn pudding always scaring zabuza-san"

--back to the lake--

the black mist disappeared but the ground was still dead.the figure went back to the dead ground and stared at the shinobi standing around tazuna in a guarding stance.

"yo"said the figure with a wave of his hand.everyone immenitly reconized his voice it was naruto.

"na..naruto"said kakashi his sharingon and normal eye wide

"heh.. the one and only" said naruto pulling back his hood his hair was now its normal blonde.he then pulled down the black mask on his mouth to show his wisker marks.his eyes were also back to their normal non slitted blue."something wrong guys you look like you've seen a ghost"

"ho..how did you do that you killed a rouge ninja just by putting on a different suit" asked kurenia

"first off he isnt dead just unconious and this 'suit' is called shadow my battle cloths i can use those jutsu's better if i have this on" said naruto as a blue wind went around him changing him back to his normal cloths.then a girl with a mask came down next to zabuza.

"i thank you for capturing him ive been tracking him for a long time"said the masked girl as she picked zabuza up by the arm

"hey arent you supposed to burn the body" naruto said but as he said that the girl and zabuza vanished in a flurry of leafs.

"damn looks like we'll still have to fight zabuza later now " said kakashi pulling down his head band then he started to walk off only to fall down three seconds later and be carried by kurenia to tazuna's house

----later in a ally way----

"heheheh stupid monster now you'll get what you diserve"said a man as he pulled up a wodden board and slammed it down on a figure cowering in a corner in the ally way.a small yelp was heard by the figure.the man was about to slam it down again when he heard barks from a dog.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING"said another figure from the opening in the ally way

"heheheh stupid kid im just punishing this monster"

the figure in the opening stepped into a light..the figure was kiba."the only monster i see here is you" kiba then punched the man making him hit a wall and knocking him out.kiba then looked at the figure that was in the corner shaking in fear."shh its okay im here to help" the figure came out to reviele a girl no older then kiba she had long black hair that went to her mid back,green eyes that were slightly slitted,she was about a inch shorter then kiba. she wore a small brown robe that was a little too small for her.but the most noticeable part of her was that she had two black cat ears on her head and one stright black cat tail coming from behind her.she was covered in many cuts and red marks from where the board hit her.

kiba stared in awe at the girl before him even though she was covered in bruises and cuts she still looked very beutiful and the cat parts just made her cuter.kiba reached for her hand but she pulled it back with a fearful face witch kiba noticed."shhh its okay im here to help...can you tell me your name"

the girl opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.she cleared her throught and said,"m..my nam.e...is Neko.." her voice sounded dry like she hadnt used it in a long time or she just hadnt had a drink in a long time.

"ok neko-chan come with me ill help you okay" said kiba with a smile that made neko blush a little

"ano...what about you"

"huh"

"i mean whats your name i told you mine"

"oh sorry my name is kiba" said kiba and he got a bark from the dog in his jacket,"oh yeah and this is akamaru"

"ok kiba-kun and..akamaru-kun" said neko with a smile yet still sad smile."um are you sure you want to help me what would your parents say"

"huh what are you talking about first off i would help you even if my parents said i wasnt allowed to second im not from here anyways" said kiba

"then...you dont know im just a monster to the villagers here they all say its cause i have these cat features"said neko pointing at he ears and tail

"why would they think your a monster just because you have cat features..i think they look cute on your neko-chan"

neko blushed and looked away."th..thank you kiba-kun"

"heh hmm neko-chan do you know a guy named tazuna"

"YOU KNOW TAZUNA-SAN"yelled neko turning around

"um yeah im staying at his house with my friends and sensei's...he doesnt hate you too does he" asked kiba

"no tazuna is like a grandfather to me he and his family took care of me"

"well how would you like to come with me after hearing what happened im sure they'd let you stay again" kiba then smiled

"um okay kiba-kun but we better hurry i think hes waking up"

"right"they then ran out of the ally way. surrprisingly kiba didnt need to slow down so she could catch up she was just as fast as he was.

---tazuna's house--

"i wonder when kiba-kun is coming back" asked hinata while sitting on naruto's lap in a chair

"hmm what was he doing again" asked naruto

"he said he heard somthing like a scream so he desided to go check it out"said kakashi as he was leaning on a wall for support reading his 'novel'

shino was sitting in a chair beside naruto and hinata.sasuke and saru were sitting on a couch saru was reading a book and looking at sasuke somtimes.while sasuke was sercretly trying to look at saru without getting caught.sakura was sitting on another couch thinking of ways to get saru and sasuke together.kurenia was leaning on the wall beside kakashi making sure he doesnt fall because he still hasnt recovered from the last fight.then the door burst open so everyone could see a panting kiba and a girl with a cat tail and two cat ears.

"i..i won ...kiba-kun"said the girl between pants

" i guess so...you beat...me..in..the race...neko-chan"said kiba as akamaru jumped out of his jacket and ran to hinata and laied at hinata's feet.

everyone stared at the cat girl.then inari came into the room."NEKO-CHAN" he ran up and hugged the cat girl known as neko's leg.then tazuna and Tsunami came in when they heard the yell.

"ah neko-chan"said tsunami."what are you doing--"she stopped when she noticed the bruises and cuts on neko."oh my what happened to you"

"um well uh" started neko but kiba finished for her.

" this guy was attacking neko-chan" this causes gasps from everyone even shino."i managed to knock the guy out but she was already beat up pretty back by the time i got there"

"so you saved neko-onee-chan"said inari coming off neko's leg

"uh i guess so" said kiba."oh and tazuna-san would it be okay if neko-chan stayed here"

" well neko you can stay here if you want but uh...we've only got enough futons for seven people and naruto and hinata are sharing one" said tazuna

"thats okay she can have mine" said kiba he looked over at neko

she shook her head and whispered somthing in his ear that apparently made him blush because his face went red."is that okay with you kiba-kunnnn" she said in a low but seductive voice that made kiba blush even more.everyone wondered what neko had said to kiba.

"hai"said kiba in a low whisper

"alright teams go to bed to rest toady's events have been tiring" said kurenia

"hai"said everyone as they went to their rooms

naruto and hianta shared a bed.in their room saru,sakura,and sasuke was also there. kakashi and kurenia had their own room.then their was shino,kiba,and neko(bark)oh and akamaru.

-kiba,akamaru,shino,and neko's room-

shino was already asleep in a futon on the ground with akamaru beside him.neko was standing over another futon while kiba was sitting up against a wall.

"come on kiba-kunnnn time for bed"said neko saying kun with a purring voice

"neko-chan ...are you sure i mean..."

"KIBA-KUNNN im sure besides just because were sharing a bed doesnt mean were going to do anything" said neko with a noticeable blush on her cheeks.she then put her finger in her mouth and went into a seductive pose."unless...you want to do somthing" she then fluttered her eyes.

kiba's face turned into a blush that could rivals hinata's old blush."ne..neko-chan quit...playing around like that"

"who said i was playing kiba-kunnn"said neko as she got close to kiba on all fours."pleasessss kiba-kunnn i might catch a cold and i need you to keep me warm" she then got to one of his ears "please kiba-kunnnnnn"

kiba blushed harder."well...uh...ok..if your sure neko-chan"

"YATTA" she then grabbed kiba and pushed him in futon then went in a put the blanket part over them.kiba's head was on the pillow and neko's was on his chest.his jacket was off so it showed his chest.and her robe was now a emerald night gown she had with her.the night gown was a little too big for her and one of the straps was hanging off her shoulder.but kiba was already asleep he unconiously put his arms around her and she put her hands on his chest and fell asleep.

----neko's mind----

their was a vast field full of trees and rivers full of fish.beside the river stood neko."FISH" she dived down and grabbed fifty fish in her mouth then came back up and began to eat all the fish...they werent cooked.

_neko_

"AH ichimi-sand is somthing wrong"

_my old friend is near you neko...its the kyuubi_

"mmm do you want to say hi or somthing ichimi-san"

_we cant he is sealed inside someone like me..its the blonde one the one with the lavender eyed one_

"i see...welll so now what"

_you should go with them when they leave neko...one reason is beacause i fear for your safety here...plus im sure you wouldnt want to leave kiba_

neko blushed."i dont want to leave kiba-kunnn so ill see if i can go with them"

_ok then finish your fish_

"um ichimi-san...i already did" bones were alround her from the fish

ichimi sweat dropped from where ever she was.

-in kakashi's room-

kurenia and kakashi had tazuna come up so they could talk.

"tazuna is she a hanyou(half demon)" asked kakashi

"yes...she is the daughter of the great demoness ichimi witch is now sealed inside her"

"her mother is inside her" said kurenia

"yes people treat her like a monster just because she is the daughter of a demon...but her mother is the one that saved us from the time of the great shinobi war this town was targeted and ichimi protected it...shes a one tailed cat demon with the powers of a three tail strange really"explained tazuna

"i see...what would you say if we took her to konoha"said kakashi getting a odd look from kurenia

"why would you take her there" asked tazuna

" i guess i can tell you...naruto has the demon kyuubi sealed inside him his story is like the girls but the kyuubi attacked us because a traitor killed his children and mate...he attacked konoha for revenage...after this to the villagers they stopped hating naruto and started to like him better so im sure they wouldnt mind one more person like him...besides it seems shes taken a instrest in one of our students" said kakashi with his eye smile.tazuna and kurenia also smiled.

"well its mostly up to her if she want to go or not"tazuna then got up."well ive gotta go im tired" tazuna then left the room and closed the door behind him.kakashi layed down on his futon and fell asleep with kurenia doing the same at her futon.

----END OF CHAPTER---

jutsu's

Chakra sekebi-Makes a huge blast of chakra from the users mouth making the opponent go into a daze state and flying back if you put enough in it.this is useful when you are fighting in a small area with a lot of oppoents or just one because it can also make the oppenents hit their head on somthing and knock them selfs out.

Kage kiri-makes a black mist around the area and creates a killer intent along with a smoke screen for the user.is also used when naruto uses the shadow and shikyo shuuha for a stunning effect.

shikyo shuuha ichi-makes all plants and ground around the user die and literaly pours a killing entent out is used when naruto is using the shadow

akumu rando-shows you your oppenents greatest fear then puts that oppenent in to a world of darkness where he fights his or her fear if the oppenent can not face their fear they will most likely kill them selfs to excape.works better with the fukumaden or Mangekyo Sharingan to double or triple the effects of this jutsu.this jutsu takes a lot of chakra and even more stamina only to be used as a last resort.is usually used when naruto is using the shadow.

ok then also the reason naruto's hair was blue is because of his other bloodline he made.

ineu-this can control any water in the area like gaara's sand it also allows you to form water into things with out using chakra.gives hair blue lines in it.

all of this bloodlines that change his hair color are all going to have the same letters ill just swap the letters around.and the reaon his eyes were red is because he was using some of the kyuubi's chakara.

ren-s:BYE PLEASE REVIEW

kiba and neko:REVIEW OR WE'LL SLAUGHTER YOU.

ren-s:sweat drop


End file.
